


Falling With the Stars

by redshirtjulius



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Short n sweet, Star Trek Into Darkness, this was actually for school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redshirtjulius/pseuds/redshirtjulius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk turns to Spock for comfort in a time of fear. Spock later runs down the criminal who caused Kirk's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling With the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This was a nifty little story I wrote for my English 11 class. A few people have read and liked it, so I figured why not share it? Apologies for the way it's pretty much a summary of Into Darkness, but I didn't have much wiggle room, seeing as it was an assignment for school. My first work posted here.

  
A man stares into space, ambivalent and conflicted by the options at hand. He doesn't know what he is supposed to do, he only knows what he can do. This new enemy has engendered much chaos in his wake, and for what, petty revenge? Though our hero may not have an army, his close-knit family of a crew will stand behind him loyally. He is unbearably arrogant at times, but he is not innocuous by any means. He plans to relentlessly pursue the enemy of the peaceful Federation, restless until he is caught and his chaotic reign ceased. The captain has made his decision, and he can only hope it is right.

James Kirk raises his chin and stares into his reflection harshly, his piercing blue eyes hard and glaring as he imagines Khan in his place. Before he can stop himself, he pulls his fist back and throws it at the thick glass as hard as he can. The heavy thud and the force against his knuckles are sickly satisfying. Too bad it wasn't actually that bitter dirtbag's face. That would have been much more satisfying and productive, all at once. He swallows hard and forces himself to turn away, back to the captain's chair. His chair, and Spock standing behind it.

"You saw that, huh?" Kirk steps forward and clasps his hands behind his back.  
"Yes, Captain. Though you would be wise to hold your temper until we encounter Khan face-to-face, as hitting the glass will do you no good." Spock inclines his head slightly, knowing that Kirk is more than angry. He understands him fully, and they both know this.  
"Tell me something I don't know," Kirk mutters, sighing and staring at the captain's chair. Maybe Pike was right, maybe he wasn't ready. He shakes his head and faces the viewport again. He watches the reflections in the glass, watches as Spock moves to stand silently at his shoulder.

Kirk wants nothing more than for Spock to say something to put his mind at ease, reassure him in that logical way he always had. But instead the silence continues to stretch on between them, making each second feel like hours. He desperately wants something to disturb the increasingly smothering lack of noise and motion, anything at all. But nothing comes. The air feels like concrete, filling his throat and lungs and making his chest heavy. _Or was that just his heart?_ Kirk swallows hard again, reaching out for the comfort of Spock's hand. He finds it and intertwines their fingers, using the Vulcan as an anchor in a time of uncertainty and fear. Before he knows what he's doing, he turns and buries his face in Spock's shoulder, wishing that everything would just _go away, go away, go away_ , especially Khan and Admiral Marcus and the destroyed archives and everything.

"Spock, what do I do? Is there anything I _can_ do?" Kirk's muffled voice is hopeless.   
"I am unsure, James. Everything is quite confusing, even to me." Spock replies softly, stroking Kirk's hair to comfort him. He wants to tell him that everything will be okay, but it would be lying. No one knew what was going to happen to them at this point, and it was terrifying. Spock couldn't even begin imagine how Kirk was feeling.

Kirk felt like the entire universe was watching him with bated breath, the fate of Earth and the Federation riding on his shoulders. If he failed, everything he had worked to protect, everything he held dear would fall apart, crumble, vanish with the next breeze. He didn't want that, never would he even accept that as an option. Not when it came to his crew, his family, the people he cared about more than anything. He had to make sure that no matter what happened, they would be safe. Even if it meant risking his own life for theirs. Khan had to pay for what he was doing, and Kirk was bent on collecting that debt.

*----*----*

Spock was focused on Khan, several yards away. Rage clouded his mind, made him want nothing more than to feel the crunch as he broke Khan's bones, one by one. This man, this criminal, had killed Kirk by proxy. Killed his captain. _Killed his t'hy'la_. Chasing Khan through the streets of San Francisco, he shut out the panic of the public around him. He was going to enjoy making him feel pain. After all, revenge is a dish best served cold.

Leaping from shuttle to shuttle, Spock didn't care anymore if this bastard got a trial. He regretted even suggesting that as an option now. He wanted to kill Khan with his bare hands. He'd even write the full report afterwards and accept full punishment if there was any. Which he seriously doubted. He noticed that he had caught up at last, and he was sparing no mercy. This man deserved none. He realized the relief that came from slamming his fists into Khan's contorted face, concentrating all of his rage into one point. It felt good, to just hit the man that had caused Kirk so much strife and know he was in pain.


End file.
